It Takes Two to Tango
by HaileysComet18
Summary: Clare and Eli are happily married, or so you might think...
1. Silent Screams

**I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride.** Those were the words that started everything. The pain, the few laughs, the issues, the tears and the screaming. This one sentence lead up to a messed up marriage. The question is; was it really worth fixing?

OoOo

"STOP." Clare screamed at the top of her lungs. She and Eli were fighting…again. This was starting to be a regular part of their daily agenda. "Give me the child Clare!" Eli demanded firmly, as Clare clutched the baby with all of her might. "No." She clutched onto the baby even harder, as hot tears gradually stained her cheeks. The tears went down her cheeks, down her neck, only to be absorbed by her light pink pajama top that she was wearing.

Eli reached for the baby, losing his patience while Clare twisted her body to the side. She refused to hand the baby over for anything. Eli forcefully slapped Clare in the face. Clare's neck swiveled to the side; bringing her face along, with all the force that was directed to her right cheek. Clare felt the burn instantly swarm her entire face, as she felt more tears come to her eyes; but she bravely held them back. She didn't want Eli to see that he had already won.

When Eli had hit her, she had lost her steady balance; she toppled to the floor, bringing the baby along with her. She bashed the back of her head onto the hard floor, all 120 pounds of her. The baby felt the slam on the slick oak floor, and immediately started crying along with Clare. "Shhh." Clare said, nurturing the baby in loving arms. She paused, and switched her gaze to the monster towering above her frail body.

"Monster." She hissed, quickly holding her tongue as that word escaped her now trembling mouth. Her eyes were puffy, and inflamed. "Bitch." The word stung Clare's ears, as they entered her eardrum. "You know you deserved that." He laughed at the wife, holding the crying infant. "Deserved what?" She screamed at the top of her lungs; her voice soon cracked. "Don't be stupid Clare; I know you cheated on me!" Eli screamed in defense, not knowing what he was saying. "I see that baby you're holding." Eli almost kneed her in the stomach, but she ran away to the opposite side of the room.

"You're full of shit." Those words dripped like acid off of Clare's tongue. "I haven't slept with anyone." She screamed in defense. "You really think I'm going to believe that?" He chuckled in disbelief. "Just tell me who fucked you up." Eli ordered harshly. "YOU DID." Clare screamed. "Bullshit." He smacked the wall he was standing beside. "We never had a child." He cried; filling with unneeded anger. "Who did you fuck with? Or should I say, how many people did you fuck with?" He couldn't stand the pain that had filled his hand, when he hit the wall. "NEVERMIND." Eli didn't even let Clare respond at all.

Eli walked into the kitchen casually, looking as if he was just cooling down. His face was as red as freshly pumped blood. "Clare. Hunny. I'm sorry! Please come in here. We will handle this calmly." Eli said, with a chuckle on his face. Clare slowly proceeded into the kitchen, clutching the baby, who had now calmed down. "What?" She sauntered slowly, inch by inch into the kitchen.

Eli had his back turned to Clare, she couldn't see his face. "I'm sorry baby." He said with feeling. He secretly pulled a knife from drawer. Clare of course missed that whole transaction. "It's-It's okay…" She stuttered, finally two feet away from Eli's toned back, which was covered with a t-shirt. "Can we just talk about...AHHHHHHHHH." Clare screamed as Eli had turned around with a knife clutched firmly in hand.

Clare had no time to react, no time to run, no time to scream anymore. The dull kitchen knife had already inched slowly into her forearm; going all the way through the bone, to the other side. All she could hear was the laughing husband, the crying infant, and her faint scream, as she fell onto the floor; blacking out.

OoOo

"Morning sugar plum." Eli said, while kissing Clare on her red swollen cheek. He hadn't paid any attention to her wounded cheek that he had covered with his irresistible lips. Nor had he the forearm that was wrapped with gauze and tape. "Morning." The words fell from her mouth, without any meaning. "How are you today?" He asked casually, while kissing Cattie, who was in the high chair happily. She hadn't remembered the other night as well.

"I'm good. Thanks! What about yourself?" She asked, not caring any less. "I'm amazing!" Eli sounded very chipper. "Well, I'm glad someone is in a good mood." Clare said under her breath, rolling her eyes in frustration. "Pardon me?" Eli asked in curiosity. "Nothing, I didn't say a thing." Clare was shaking, as she lied through her teeth. Eli then made his way out the door; going to work.

**Clare's POV:**

_How can he not remember? And why is he so happy? What? I'm so confused. Is there something that I should know about him; that he refuses to tell me? I didn't do anything to him, and he can't even remember stabbing me. What's wrong with him?_ Clare sighed, as a hot steamy tear escaped her eye.

OoOo

"Honey, I'm home." Rang through the house; as Clare went to greet her significant other in the hallway. "Welcome home hunny." Clare stated, trying to be a good wife. She kissed his lips, loving every second of it.

Though he was an abusive monster, she loved him more than life itself. "Mmmm." Eli closed his eyes, slowly opening them back up; as he pulled away. "Hey sweet stuff. It's nice to see you too." He smiled into her blue lagoon eyes. "Where's Cattie?" He looked around, not seeing her anywhere. "She is sl…" she got cut off by a baby crying. "Well, she was sleeping." Clare smiled at her gorgeous husband, meanwhile running up the stairs to get the crying infant.

OoOo

"So how was your day?" Clare questioned, feeding the baby leisurely at the table. "Great. Great. Great. My sales went up today. I don't know why." He pondered, as he had a glass of wine; sipping it slowly. "But I'm happy that I have the day off tomorrow." He smiled, as he thought to himself. Something that not even Clare would read from his face.


	2. Who's to Blame

"Everything okay?" Clare questioned, feeling a little uneasy sitting next to the man she loved. "Yea. Why do you ask?" Eli asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. "You just seem a little zoned out tonight." Clare said, before adding more onto that. "And also last night…" Clare regretted saying those four words. "What about last night?" Eli got noticeably tenser, becoming defensive. "Well, it's just that, you…you stabbed me…" Clare got it over with, just ripping the bandage off. "I didn't stab you!" Eli sharply stated in defense. "Why would you even make up such a lie?" Acid dripped off of Eli's tongue.

Clare pulled her bandage off, showing Eli the wound that penetrated through her whole forearm. "I didn't do that! You're a clumsy whore, you probably stabbed yourself." Eli evilly grinned, while getting up from the table, screaming at Clare. "How dare you blame me? I did nothing to you." He walked off to their bedroom, as Clare sat back down, realizing that Cattie was in the room, she had just put her to sleep. **SLAM**, went the door to the bedroom. Clare became a little uneasy, not knowing what to do!

_Why did I have to do that? _Clare questioned to herself, _I started this whole fight. Oh god. _Clare's eyes went wide, while she held her breath. _Cattie, she's in the room, I need to get her away from Eli, before he does something stupid._ Clare abruptly got up from the couch, making her way to the door. **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK,** Clare rapped on the door three times. No response…she knocked again, hoping that he would answer this time. Still, no response. All a sudden, the paralyzing sound of a crying baby; rang through Clare's ear drums.

Clare thought the door was locked, but it really wasn't. Three minutes passed, as Clare still stood outside of the bedroom; Cattie was still crying. Clare couldn't take it. She paced back and forth in the hallway. Suddenly, the screaming and crying stopped. The atmosphere of the house became creepy and smelled of death. "Open the door Eli!" Clare collided her body into the door, banging on it over and over again. After banging on the door repeatedly, Clare finally took a chance, opening the door. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked; Clare hated herself for not realizing that sooner. _Why didn't I just open the door, what did Eli do to Cattie? Is she okay?_

Clare barged into the dimly lit room, which was filled with a fog of a sick and gross aroma. Clare looked around, not seeing Eli or Cattie in sight. At this point, she was shaking from the unknowness. Clare immediately looked at the carpet, which had a splatter of blood soaked into it. "Eli?" Clare was holding back tears. She didn't know what to think; what to expect. Eli didn't answer. She proceeded with caution into the bedroom bathroom, as she breathed in short silent breaths. She peaked into the bathroom, only to see that no one was in there, so Clare proceeded into the main bedroom again. "The walk in closet." A tear escaped Clare's eyes, as she didn't know why there were little splatters of blood on the white carpet.

Clare reached for the shiny gold doorknob of the closet; she didn't want to open it. But she needed to; for the sake of Cattie. "Eli…you there?" Clare was crying now, shaking with fear. Clare opened the door slowly only too see Eli covered with blood, and passed out on the floor of the closet. "Whoa...What?" Clare was quiet, trying not to wake up the torturous beast sleeping on the ground. Clare kneeled next to Eli, examining his body, but there were no cuts anywhere. "Then where did the blood come fro…" Clare stopped in mid sentence, as she screamed, not caring if Eli even heard. "CATTIE!" Clare's voice was like a dying sheep. Clare looked at the lifeless body of the murdered baby girl. Catties hand reached out to her baby, her life and blood.

Clare's hands were shaking with petrifying fear. _He murdered her, what would stop him from killing me? Absolutely nothing… _She looked around, not knowing what to do. Suddenly; an idea popped like popcorn in her head. She looked around, seeing what could put her plan into action. "Aha!" Clare looked at a medal coat hanger hanging on the clothing rack. She switched her gaze, back to the dead angel, and then too the murderous devil passed out on the ground.

Clare got up, feeling her knee's shake with ambition. She snatched the coat hanger from the rack; kneeling back down to Eli's side, crying emotionality. She looked him in the eyes, whispering to him. "Lord, forgive me for my sin…" before jabbing Eli in the stomach with the pointy side. Eli's intoxicating emerald eyes jerked open in shock, as his mouth opened like a fish gasping for air. "Fuck you…" Eli whispered, as he looked down at his stomach, which was being ripped open. Eli laid his head back down onto the carpet, slowly looking around, as his vision became fuzzy, and he soon died.

Clare pulled the hanger out of Eli's stomach, as she noticed that he had kicked the bucket. She got up to her feet, looking at her baby lying on the ground, covered in blood. "Why…" Clare whispered to herself, while looking at Eli. His body was as lifeless as his soul had been. "Serves you right, you fucking renob." Clare spit onto his already rotting corpse. Clare's hands were red with the evil blood of Eli. "I loved him though…" Clare cried, cursing like crazy. "Why did he have to do this? I mean, I could have helped him with his problems." Clare said, knowing she really couldn't have.

She looked around the closet, not knowing what to do. If she stayed mortal on this earth, she would be found and put in jail, or even worse; death. She didn't choose to stay though. Clare picked up the hanger that she had used to kill Eli. Without hesitation, she mashed it straight into her heart, mixing bad blood with good blood. Suddenly, slowly; Clare's vision got blurry, as she saw red spots everywhere. She then blacked out, crashing onto the floor on top of Eli; her lover. Within a few minutes, there weren't 2 lifeless bodies on the ground, there where 3….

**Who's the bad guy and who's the good guy? It's your choice. But just remember, it takes two to tango…**


End file.
